Sealing systems which seal and protect cable and pipe transits against fire, smoke, gas, water, etc., are known to the art; see for instance Swedish Patent Specification 217276. This publication illustrates and describes a cable transit in which several separate cables are sealingly fitted and which comprises a rigid frame which includes resilient packing pieces which function to firmly clamp the cables, and a combination of wedges which when pushed together exert pressure on the packing pieces, and a tensioning device which functions to lock the wedge combination. These and other present-day sealing systems comprise several different loose components and several working steps are required to assembly, fit and dismantle such systems, which, when taken together, make the work more complicated and lower the speed at which the work can be carried out.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate these drawbacks.